


Hidden Agendas

by DawnEB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnEB/pseuds/DawnEB
Summary: The Hogwarts staff are made aware of some risqué additions to the WWW range for St Valentine's Day, and what follows.Originally posted to LJ's GS100 way back in 2009!





	

**Author's Note:**

> GS100 Challenges: Valentine, Lingerie, Hidden Agenda  
> Characters: Hermioine, Severus and an assorted supporting cast
> 
> 5 x 100. Ewe, AU, possibly OOC. Beware of cliche.
> 
>  
> 
> (I failed at writing something new)

"...And now," Minerva frowned, pursing her lips disapprovingly as she distributed some large envelopes. "With St Valentine's Day upon us, we must be extra vigilant for contraband items. _These,_ " she made a dismissive gesture to the items now being shared between two or three of the seated staff for ease of viewing, "are the latest WWW innovation."

Hermione, perched on a wooden chair, leaned across the arm of the seat next to her to better see what was held by its occupant, Severus Snape. Momentarily distracted by gasps and chuckles around the room, her eyes dropped to an open card.

~~~~~~~~~~♀♥♂~~~~~~~~~~

A picture moved there. The witch had a mane of tight, brown curls, a half-face lion mask, and her curvaceous yet trim figure was well displayed by abbreviated... _lingerie_ (because Hermione couldn't reconcile calling such scraps of red and gold lace a bra and knicker set) as she gyrated through her routine.

Before it could repeat, long fingers snapped the card shut. Hermione raised her eyes into dark ones that seemed to glister with amusement for a second before the mood was broken by Vector's exclamation; 'Any man who can 'swish and flick' his wand like that would Charm me!'

~~~~~~~~~~♀♥♂~~~~~~~~~~

As the meeting broke up, Hermione headed back towards her quarters. It was an area of the castle she had never been familiar with as a student, as the prefects were not required to patrol the 'Staff Only' corridors, and as such it held no unfortunate resonances of her childhood self to trip her ' _grown-up_ ' persona like other parts of the castle.

Here, the short side corridors were arranged with paired quarters, one on either side, so she wasn't overly surprised when she felt her nearest neighbour fall silently into step beside her. They walked companionably to their respective doors.

~~~~~~~~~~♀♥♂~~~~~~~~~~

Neither classed themselves as _regular_ staff. Hermione, needing library access for a research project while she awaited news about funding, had been coerced by Minerva to take on tutorial and library work for the duration. It wasn't arduous, and the all-hours access, free board and stipend 'for incidentals' were welcome - although she couldn't help but wonder if there was a hidden agenda to the offer.

Severus had been tempted back by the offer of tutoring Advanced DADA and Potions students only. However, finding himself too often standing in for the as yet unfilled Deputy Head post was telling, he felt.

~~~~~~~~~~♀♥♂~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione opened the door to her rooms when she felt eyes on her. Turning, she found Severus in his open doorway, looking at her speculatively. She was instantly on guard; although they got along rather better than she would have otherwise believed, he had a darkly mischievous side to which she'd fallen victim too many times in the preceding months.

"Did you want something, Severus?"

There was a strange glint in his eye as he raised a finger to his lips, then indicated the card he had appropriated.

"I was just wondering where Messrs Weasley found their... _inspiration_. Goodnight, Hermione."

~~~~~~~~~~♀♥♂~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, though in my original Author's Notes I'd indicated this might be the start of a series, which I never got around to. I'll have to dig out my old files for any notes that survive. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
